Forest Green
by RyanRendan
Summary: Kakashi knows who he wants and he is going to get her, regardless of the fact he already has a girlfriend. Oneshot lemon KakaSaku


Ladies and gentlemen! Girls and boys! (a/n by girls and boys I mean those of 18 and older) Welcome!!! Okay this is my first fanfic and I chose KakaSaku because a friend of my likes it... you know who you are. Without further ado ladies and gentlemen... your smut.

---------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters that I use.**

---------------------------------------------

Forest Green

It was dark, but he could still see the streets leading to her house. In a few minutes he'd be with her. He would be with the person that truly held his affection. The one he truly desired.

Sakura was waiting. She had been waiting ever since they had crossed the line you can't uncross. When her relationship with Kakashi took a sharp turn, but in which direction she did not know. The only thing she did know was that she loved him... and she needed him.

The silver headed man in question knocked on the door. They were happy to see each other but waited until they were inside her apartment to properly "greet".

His lips meet hers as she pulled down his mask, his fingers danced hotly against her skin. She moaned with pleasure, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth. They battled for dominance not caring who won but just for the sheer enjoyment. She ran her hands through his hair and down his chest feeling him through his clothes. They pulled apart for air, lust was in their eyes.

"Does Kurenai suspect anything?" asked Sakura.

"Of course not." Kakashi answered while he teased her neck, slowly trailing kisses up and down it. He lightly bit down making Sakura gasp from the sudden pleasure.

Sakura was enjoying his administrations to her body but felt the need to please him. She lifted his shirt over his head revealing his well built tanned body. She ran fer fingers across his chest, down his abs, and circled his navel going back up. She ran her thumb across his left nipple making it harden under her touch. She kissed him as she slowly went down his body. First his lips then his jawline, leading down his neck and back up it as goose-bumps formed all around him.

He stopped her teasing by pulling her shirt up over her head to reveal the pink lace she wore. He skillfully unclasped it with one hand as his free one grasped her breast. Sakura's eyes widened as he took her left breast in his mouth and lightly flicked the tip with his tongue, massaging her right breast with his right hand. She moaned out his name as he lightly grazed over her nipple with his teeth. His left hand went down to the skirt she was wearing and lightly stroked her.

Sakura was in ecstasy. Never had Kakashi went this far but she wasn't one to complain.

Kakashi knew she was enjoying herself by the way she took no attempt to stifle her moans or hide her pleasure as she rocked her hips against his fingers. Sakura groaned as she felt his mouth leave her and the cold air rushed to her skin. Kakashi picked her up bridal style and walked to her bed. He slowly dropped her down on the bed as he took the honor of removing her skirt, noticing her panties matched the bra in the other room. He took off the last of her clothes as he took a step back to gaze at her fully nude form. Taking it all in he went back to her as he dragged his tongue across her, dipping it in as he went. She began to pant as he inserted his tongue fully into her exploring her for the first time. His hands massaged her breasts, lightly pinching and rolling the nipples between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Kakashi." Sakura said.

"Yes?"

"Please." she whispered

"Please what?"

"Give me more."

With a nod of understanding his hands left her breast and grabbed onto her legs while his tongue finished probing inside her.

He removed his pants and boxers showing his fully nude self to her in all his glory. Sakura blushed lightly at seeing how "ready" he was. With one hand on her leg for support he used the other to guide himself to her entrance. He rubbed against her folds coating himself with her juices.

He thrusted himself in one quick movement as she braced herself. The pain hit her like a well sharpened kunai. Surprised at the reaction he was about to pull himself out when he felt her legs wrap around his waist and held him inside her.

"Sakura I had no idea."

"It's okay Kakashi." she managed to whisper out. She was not going to let the pain overwhelm her.

After a nod Kakashi slowly started to pump in and out, wanting to make her fist time magical. As he sped up he grabbed her ass pushing deeper inside her.

"Yes!!! Yes!! More!!!! Harder!! Faster!!"

Wanting to please he happily complied. Sakura was panting hard and having the time of her 23 year old life as she was reaching that oh so desired climax point. All she needed was something to pull the trigger... and then it happened.

"SAA-KUU-RAAA!!"

"KAKA-SHII!!"

As he released inside her the trigger was pulled and the orgasm rocked her world. He pulled out and lied beside her propped up on his elbow staring into her eyes. He could never quite get the color of her eyes until now. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep with her was that his new favorite color was forest green.

----------------------------------------------

Yes I know that was cheesy how I worked in the title but... It's Gouda! (Cheese pun intended) I hope you liked it... It was nice to switch roles from reader to writer. Leave a review and let me know how it was. I have a feeling I need to improve so point me in the right way! So until next time, see ya!


End file.
